Letting Go
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: Ralis and Link have grown. Unbeknownst to Link, Ralis has gotten married. But will that change their wants and desires? Disclaimer! Sucky summary - - Don't judge me just read :D :D Yaoi and mild Language. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**I'm sorry… I shouldn't write this… but I'm so BORED!**

**Me at 8:00 am: OHHH MAI GAWWWDDD WHAT SHOULD I WRITE ABOUT? *lightbulb* ooh I know^^**

**Now, I'm hoping to write a hurt/comfort fic, but we'll see what this progresses into. -_-**

**Just enjoy this random piece of shit, ok? **

**PLEASE?**

* * *

_Letting Go_

It had been years since Hyrule had been saved. Now, there was nothing to worry about. Link went back to Ordon and intended to stay there until either he died, or a new evil struck down in Castle town or something of that nature.

As the boy (now a man) lazed in a chair nearby the fire, he let his memory drift to many different subjects. Why was the sky blue? Who told the leaves to be green? Why did he seem to miss everyone, but _long_ for only one of them? There was Zelda, but she didn't interest him that much. He saved _Hyrule, _not just Zelda. Then there was Midna, a woman of the Twili, who was cursed to hide underneath a mask and costume for hundreds of years. She was missed, but not missed the most. Telma and the gang at her bar crossed his mind, but he knew that they'd be back. Besides, they were warriors. They'd manage fine. As he sipped his warm drink, he sunk into the chair and let the welcoming fire heat his muscles. An orange tint stained his cheeks as he gazed into the flames. His mind wandered in many directions, but he was led to one thought the most.

Ralis. He was an adult now. Even though he was royalty, he was the most honorable man Link knew of. With his age, he just grew more and more beautiful. Link felt attached to the Zora in a way that only he could understand. He swore to himself that he'd never take it too far, but he simply just couldn't control himself. In a daze, he invited Ralis into his home.

"Thank you for inviting me. I hope I'm not going to be a bother."

"No, it's no trouble. I _wanted_ to see you."

Link pulled up a second chair and gesture for the prince to sit down. He gladly took his seat and crossed one leg over the other.

"Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

"Listen, I was wondering," Link began, looking down at his hands and playing with his fingers, "do you have time to come over on Sunday?"

The Zora paused and thought to himself. "Mmm, no, sorry. I have something with my wife that day."

"Oh, ok-your wife?"

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you kind of did…"

"I didn't mean to forget about telling you. I was so busy planning the wedding."

"No, no I… I understand."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course I am." Link mustered a smile. "I'm happy for you. Really, I am."

"You seem upset."

"Upset? No, I'm fine. I just spent 23,000 rupees for nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on."

"Something's wrong. Link, are you alright?"

"Of course."

"I don't believe you."

The hero sighed and slumped into his chair. "Do you remember the day when we were behind the graveyard, in that place where your family is buried?"

Ralis nodded slowly.

"Do you know that I actually enjoyed that day more than I should have?"

"B-but… But you were the one who pushed me away."

"I know… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, ok? I thought that it would've been best if we _didn't_ go too far."

"…Link, what did you want to ask me earlier?"

The blonde stifled a laugh. "What if… What if I told you that I was going to ask you to marry me today?"

Ralis gasped and stared into Link's eyes. "I… Link… Oh, god. I should've told you that I had a wife."

"Hm?"

"Then you wouldn't be in debt right now."

"No, it's fine. If being in debt means that I get to see you, then I love being waist-deep in debt."

The Zora smiled. Link was still the hopeless romantic that he was when he was 17. For a change, Ralis felt like a 12 year old boy again. He pushed himself up and out of the chair, walking up to Link and sitting on his lap.

"Maybe we can forget this day, huh?"

"B-but… but you're married!"

"Ah, we aren't _that_ serious in our relationship yet. She can let it go, ok? Just… there's moments when I want to forget that I ever met her."

"And you're going to stay married to her?"

"Yeah. For my people's sake."

"You need to put yourself first sometimes."

"What do you think I'm trying to do right now?"

The hero smiled and looked into Ralis' beautiful green eyes. "It really sucks that you're taller than me."

"When I was 12, I was _as _tall as you. What'd you expect?"

"I don't know. I just thought that I could be taller for a change."

"Aww, poor baby. Did I make you upset?"

"Be quiet." Link laughed and pushed Ralis playfully. "So… in specific terms… what'd you wanna do?"

"Anything you want."

The man's cheeks lit up red at that thought. Tonight was gonna be one hell of a night.

* * *

There were a few things that were different about Ralis now. One: he was all grown up. Two: He was taller. Three: He was more lusty than when he was 12. And four: He was _amazing_ in bed. He performed incredibly, and could actually do almost _anything_ perfectly. He wouldn't tire until Link wanted him to, and he didn't touch anything he wasn't told was ok to touch. But he did what he wanted with those rules, bending them without breaking them.

Link breathed heavily and looked over at the Zora. "That was incredible… That aside… what'll your wife think?"

Ralis returned Link's gaze. He curled up beside the Hylian and kissed his cheek gently. "She'll kill me."

"Well she doesn't have to know, now does she?"

"Mmm, no I guess she doesn't."

Link chuckled. "Good boy."

"So… are we lovers now?"

"I think that's what, 'Oh I slept with my married friend' means."

"Hmm… Oh god this is so wrong and _dirty_."

"Well you're a dirty boy."

"We're _never_ having flashbacks of this night. Never."

"I know, I know. Just go to sleep, ok? We'll figure this out when we wake up."

"That sounds fair enough."

"Good. Have fun dreaming."

"I will. I'll be having dreams about you."

"Ha. If you want to go another round, just say so. I know I'm up for it."

"You're disgusting."

"Isn't that why you love me?"

"Mmm, yeah it is."

"Goodnight." Link turned out the light and pulled Ralis close to him.

Oh dear god, what had they gotten into?

**0000**

**Yup. I know it's so gross-like, but I just wanted to write this SOO bad. I'm sorry.**

**You guys have imaginations, so you can just think about how old Link and Ralis are. I was thinking that Link would be 27, and Ralis would be 22, but who really cares?**

**Thanks for reading. be sure to review and Comment! :D**

**-HollowPhoenix**


End file.
